


Day 3: Secret Admirer

by VoidGhost



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Kisses, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: Someone keeps leaving flowers for Jesse and he wants to find out who.





	Day 3: Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> not exactlyyyy proud of this one, but it was still fun and cute.   
> hope you enjoy!!

Jesse first found a dandelion tucked into his hat. 

He had set it aside for only a moment or two to cool his head on a particularly hot day after a training session. He let a water bottle run over his forehead, ran his fingers through his hair to dislodge the moisture, and turned back to his hat to find the yellow flower stuck between two of the bullets. 

He left it there the rest of the day, but the origin of it remained unknown. He assumed maybe Hana or Lena had snuck up and placed it there just because. 

Jesse started to get suspicious when a daffodil found its way in between his work papers. He left his desk for a lunch break and came back to the yellow flower sticking out from the pile. 

He remembered seeing a patch of them growing outside the front of the base. Jesse might have stopped to admire them, but didn’t linger long enough for anyone to see him, or so he thought. 

Maybe someone just wanted to leave a surprise for him. Ana, or Fareeha, maybe. He plucked the daffodil from his work papers and placed it in a glass of water. The makeshift vase on his desk made his work day feel a bit brighter. 

He knew something was up after he found a carnation, freshly cut, stuck in one of his boots when he took them off during a late night at the common room, where everyone was holed up in blankets and chairs watching one of Reinhardt’s old movies. He kicked them off because why not, it’s comfier to tuck his feet on the couch, and after someone turned the lights on he saw the small pink blossom sticking out from inside the boot. 

He stuck it in a glass of water and kept it in his bedroom window, all the while wondering where it came from. 

It was less silly than the dandelion and much more trouble to obtain. The only place he saw these carnations was out in the Bastion’s garden. When Torbjorn brought that old omnic home, it moped around the base for a couple days before someone realized it missed the woods it was found in. A garden was fixed up just outside, where the Bastion stayed happily, tending to the flowers and its bird-friend, Ganymede. 

The Bastion did not like anyone touching its garden. Jesse had started a joke that the Bastion was like a forest guardian, but it was a joke based in reality. Someone had to convince the Bastion to let them take a flower, and that is a feat that cannot be easily achieved. 

Jesse went down to that garden to ask. The Bastion was sitting in the middle of a patch of carnations, tending to a broken stem as Ganymede fluttered around Jesse’s head. It looked up from where it was sitting and waved a robotic arm. 

“Hey Bastion, you know who picked a carnation from here?”

The response sounded suspiciously like a laugh, then the Bastion continued tending to its flowers. Jesse left it at that. 

After he found a carnation in his boot, the mystery was known to everyone on base. So it was not entirely a surprise when it was the topic of conversation at the dining hall the following morning. 

Genji sat down next to him and said, “So I heard you have a secret admirer.” 

Jesse scoffed as he poked a fork into a pile of scrambled eggs. “Don’t believe it’s like that.” 

“But isn’t it romantic that someone could be leaving all these flowers for you?” Genji continued to prod. Across from them, Hanzo kept his nose in his mug of tea, seemingly disinterested in the conversation. Genji rested on his elbow and fixed his brother with a grin. “Don’t you think, Hanzo?”

Hanzo glanced up, eyes narrowing as if accusing Genji of something, then darted back down to his mug and plate. “I suppose it is fairly...romantic.” Jesse would bet that there was a blush on Hanzo’s face, but that could be from the steam rising from his mug. 

“Supposedly.” Jesse shrugged. “Not sure who would do such a thing, though.” 

Genji laughed quietly to himself, while Hanzo only buried himself back into his tea. 

The fourth time he started to believe Genji. It was one of the rarer warm days at the Watchpoint, and thankfully not a training day, so everyone was outside enjoying the heat. Jesse remembered watching the younger recruits create a ballgame with Lucio’s sonic technology before he dozed in a rocking chair, hat tipped over his eyes and sun pleasantly warm on his skin. 

He didn’t realize anything was amiss when he woke up until he noticed others eyeing something above him and giggling. Genji approached with a snicker and tapped the brim of his hat before disappearing, and that was when Jesse decided to check. 

Someone had placed a ring of flowers around the base of his hat, all of difference variations of the ones he had already received. 

And that was when everything seemed to click. 

Genji was aware the whole time that it was a secret admirer planting these flowers for Jesse. He had seemed the most giddy about it, and there was only one person who would confide in Genji with this plan. 

Jesse felt an eager grin break out on his face in realization. 

He wore the flower crown on his hat for the rest of the day. When he spotted Hanzo, he made sure to show off the decor with grace, and was pleased to catch Hanzo’s small smile in reply. 

Once he was sure he was out of sight, Jesse snuck off to the Bastion’s garden and asked politely to take some flowers. He explained the situation, and even with Bastion rooting for them in his omnic language, Jesse still owed him a bag of seed for Ganymede. With revived ingenuity, Jesse plucked the flowers he had been given the last few weeks into a single bouquet, and wrapped it in a yellow ribbon. Not as charming as Hanzo’s signature hair ribbon, but Jesse figured it would get the message across. 

He knocked eagerly on Hanzo’s door, bouquet hidden behind his back, and waited. For a long moment, he started to wonder if Hanzo was even in his room at this hour; then the door clicked and slid open, revealing Hanzo with his hands in his hair as he tied it back for the night. Hanzo started at seeing Jesse, but smiled around the hair tie in his teeth. 

Before he could say anything, Jesse held the bouquet out with barely restrained excitement. Hanzo blinked, surprised, and the hair tie ungracefully fell to the floor. 

“I figured it out,” Jesse said, nerves of excitement and self-doubt buzzing inside him. 

Hanzo smiled, a soft chuckle escaping him. “I should have known you would.” He took the bouquet and admired the ribbon. “I meant to do this same thing.” 

“And ask me out?” Jesse guessed. “‘Cause I’d love to take ya out to dinner sometime, sweetpea.” 

Hanzo laughed, louder. Music to Jesse’s ears. “That was the plan, yes.” 

“Then it’s a done deal,” Jesse promised. He bowed dramatically and took one of Hanzo’s hands to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I’ll take ya to the finest restaurant there is.” 

“Please don’t,” Hanzo begged, and both of them broke into stifled laughter. 

“Just wanna treat ya right, darlin’,” Jesse said, still holding onto Hanzo’s hand. 

Hanzo smiled, looking down at the bouquet in his hand. “You already have.” 

The kiss they shared was quick but sweet, a promise of more, and Jesse was already looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy my work and want to support a fic writer?  
> [Buy me a coffee!](%E2%80%9Cko-fi.com/voidghost%E2%80%9D)


End file.
